


Golden Gifts

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [40]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Ra’s is a Creep, badass tim drake, jason is a bad influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Ra's should really know better by now.
Relationships: One-sided Tim Drake/Ra’s al Ghul, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: All The Batfam BS [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514906
Comments: 4
Kudos: 322





	Golden Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely connected to Antique Asshole and Decrepit Douchebag, since you guys seem to really enjoy those two.

Tim stared down at the green-wrapped box sitting on his dining room table, disgust making him want to chuck the thing out the window, and tried desperately to ignore Jason’s cackling behind him. After several long minutes of fantasizing about flying to Nanda Parbat and making Ra’s eat the box whole, Tim sighed and asked, “Should I open it, Jay?”

Jason gave a wheeze of laughter and answered, “Sure, Baby Bird.”

Tim shot him a venomous look and used a pair of scissors to slice the paper open, taking a moment to imagine it being Ra’s’s smug fucking face that he was cutting open. Then he was opening the box itself. The box contained:

1) A dress in Tim’s size, made of red silk. It was actually pretty nice and Tim had every intention of wearing it out to dinner with Jason just to watch Ra’s get pissy about him wearing it on a date with another man.  
2) A set of green lingerie that Tim was definitely taking to a consignment store.  
3) A gold necklace set with the biggest goddamn emerald that Tim had ever seen.  
4) Several emerald and gold rings and bracelets.  
5) And a set of gold handcuffs encrusted with emeralds.

Jason’s laughter increased tenfold and Tim looked to the heavens for help as his fiancé collapsed onto the floor clutching his stomach. After several minutes of Jason’s cackling, Tim finally asked, “Think Selina would like the jewelry?”

Jason hauled himself off the floor once he managed to stop laughing and looked over the jewelry, leaning against Tim and answering, “Nah, not her style.”

Tim hummed thoughtfully and Jason suggested, “You could always pawn it off.”

Tim leaned back into Jason and, after a moment, stated, “I like that. Pawn it off, use the money on something Ra’s would fucking hate.”

Jason nodded sagely and reached out to touch the lingerie, asking, “Think you could get him to send you a set like this in red? Cause I wanna see you in it, but I hate the color.”

Tim snorted and swatted at Jason’s hand, scolding fondly, “Oh, shut up, asshole. I could always just buy a set myself.”

“You could, but it’s so much more spiteful and petty to make him pay for it.”

Tim tipped his head, conceding to Jason’s point, and answered, “True. I’ll see what I can do.”

That earned him a smug smile and Tim rolled his eyes, wondering how it got to this point.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, Tim went to the highest-end pawn shop he could find and pawned the jewelry off, making about $70,000 for the whole set. He then took $50,000 of it and made a donation to a local charity for LGBTQ+ teens. The rest went into Jason’s college fund. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next night, Tim wore the dress out to dinner with Jason. He received a very irate phone call about that the morning after.

(Ra’s still sent the lingerie. Jason was very much a fan.)


End file.
